


【让也】Santa Tracker-果蔬店不打烊

by kurotori1788c



Series: 【同人文】你说米饭我说饿！（R1SE） [3]
Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 圣诞快乐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotori1788c/pseuds/kurotori1788c
Summary: 圣诞老人刘也 x 圣诞迷弟赵让  嗨！你知道圣诞老人的旅程会持续 25 个小时吗？！
Relationships: 让也 - Relationship
Series: 【同人文】你说米饭我说饿！（R1SE） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651177
Kudos: 2





	【让也】Santa Tracker-果蔬店不打烊

”洛洛洛洛洛洛，这有个网站可以在圣诞节跟踪圣诞老人欸！“

“真的啊，快看看他到哪了？！“

“要到后天真的圣诞节才行啦！”

何洛洛惊讶地发现他的室友，那个号称宅在家里绝对会抑郁而死的赵让，居然在圣诞夜这种合情合理出去野的日子，窝在沙发上捧着笔记本发呆。他虽然准备做个贴心的中国好室友关怀一下赵让同志的心理健康，但是面对一屋子还没拆包的行李和家具，还是认命地开始手动收拾。

我好惨一个男的，好惨一个圣诞夜。何洛洛奋力地扯着封箱胶带，内心喋喋不休。

“何洛洛！”客厅传来赵让一声大喊。

“啊？咋了咋了！”

“圣诞老人出发了！他现在在俄罗斯！”

额，所以小老弟你在家装了半天蘑菇就在追踪圣诞老人？？？何洛洛咽下内心的吐槽，把他的宝贝鞋子一双一双地掏了出来，开始环顾家里寻找最佳风水宝地来摆放。

“何洛洛！”

“欸！”

“何洛洛！”

“欸……”

“何洛洛！”

赵让爆发出第十一次大喊的时候，何洛洛回应他的声音已经有气无力。

“圣诞老人又到哪了？”

“他到咱这儿了！快快快来看啊！”

何洛洛无可奈何地撂下锅铲，往客厅走去。

笔记本被孤零零地扔在了沙发上，屏幕上可可爱爱的圣诞老人正在他们的城市卫星地图上方骑着麋鹿欢乐地旋转。何洛洛一抬头，发现赵让已经迅速穿好大衣，围好围巾在召唤他。

“少年！我们一起去找圣诞老人吧！”

？？？

何洛洛满头问号，他虽然觉得在网站上追踪圣诞老人还是中二中透着着一些趣味的，但是正要大晚上的冒着冬夜的寒气出去寻找圣诞老人就有些匪夷所思了。

Are you okay?

这是什么幼儿园小朋友寻找春天吗？

何洛洛到底不忍心过于直白地吐槽这位还保持童心的大龄青少年，正在费力地组织语句，突然闻到厨房一股诡异的焦糊味传来。

“妈呀！我的蛋饼！！！”

赵让兴冲冲地跑出家门的时候并没有想太多，在几乎全黑零星亮着几盏灯的街景中走了一阵子，才后之后觉自己这个行为有些傻帽。他也没法向天大喊，圣诞老人你在吗！就只好抬头望着星空，用尽所有的想象力模拟圣诞老人在上空驾着麋鹿车经过的轨迹。

虽说附近的治安不错，但毕竟是刚搬来，赵让也不想走得太远，以免找不到回去的路。他也并不会真的觉得圣诞老人会出现在眼前，只不过完完全全连个圣诞的装饰也没有，这片区域的人们也过于没有仪式感了吧。赵让在内心默默吐槽，这样圣诞老人怎么会给你们祝福呢。

是的，18岁的赵让，心底曲里拐弯的某个小角落，还是悄悄地相信着圣诞老人。

只不过他不让别人知道罢了。

他想见见圣诞老人，不过这个梦想正如他其他很多梦想一样，小时候说出口显得天真可爱，时光从不留情，等他长到十几岁的时候再说出口就会招来人们或真或假的调侃，甚至嘲笑。

“这个世界哪里有圣诞老人呢？骗小孩子的！”

“环游世界？你有钱吗？有时间吗？”

“你要学唱歌跳舞？能当饭吃吗？醒一醒去做题吧！”

…………

赵让走着走着，觉得心和脚指头一起迅速凉了下去，他背井离乡来拼一个明天，梦想真的会实现吗？

以及，他出来的时候好像忘记换拖鞋了。

好吧，毕竟少年人热血冲锋的时候，来不及全副武装是人间常事。

欸，圣诞老人，今年我又没法和你见面啦，我可不能再街头冻掉脚指头。赵让垂头丧气地往回走了。

面前出现一家灯火通明的圣诞用品店的时候赵让是特别惊喜的，心情就像坐过山车，咻得一下窜上了顶峰，以至于他忘了自己可能走错了回家的方向。

满天星彩灯缠绕着铃铛彩球和花环，小麋鹿伴随着音乐轻巧地上下翻飞，橱窗里每一样精致的小物件都在呼唤着赵让进去看一看。

赵让用残存的理智发誓绝不乱花钱，就晕乎乎地进了店。

圣诞狂热爱好者赵让生平第一次被震惊了。二层通高的内庭里放着一颗巨大的装饰到一半的圣诞树，环绕四周的墙壁柜上摆满了琳琅满目的圣诞周边。天哪，赵让觉得自己的眼睛根本不够用，这里的圣诞装饰品已经超出了他的认知范围，完全无心纠结到底要买哪一个回去。

你买了其中一个，对剩下的九千九百九十九个多么不公平！

赵让赞叹地几乎要流泪，他迫切地想要认识这家店的主人，是怎样的人才会经营着这样一家他梦寐以求的店！

“你好啊~”

赵让循着声音转过身去，看到了一位被暖光星海包围着的白毛衣青年一步一步向他走来，头上戴着毛茸茸的圣诞帽，眉目如画，歪着头对他笑眯眯。

赵让完全没有意识到自己已经只会看着人傻笑了。

白毛衣被他的样子逗笑了，完全没向他推销任何产品，虽然这时候只要他开口赵让就一定会全买。白毛衣甚至还好脾气地邀请他一起完成大圣诞树的装饰。

“真的，真的可以吗？”

赵让真的觉得今天是自己18年来最幸运的日子了，能爬着梯子随心所欲地选取不灵不灵的小物品装饰一个比他自己还高的圣诞树，他可以安排勇敢的小宇航员和小狐狸登上月球，也可以让小熊和小兔子在雪山顶上一起跳舞。

赵让好不容易从喜悦中回过神来，一拍脑袋，连忙掏出手机想和新朋友分享圣诞老人的踪迹，白毛衣被网页上一颤一颤的白胡子卡通逗笑了。赵让追踪了圣诞老人一整天早就摸清了他的行动规律，这时候就产生了疑问。

“奇怪，为什么圣诞老人在咱这停了这么久啊？是我的网坏了吗？”

白毛衣看着踮起脚尖在屋里四处走动寻找信号的赵让，又忍不住笑眯了眼。

“圣诞老人可能在这发现了什么有趣的小孩儿，所以就多留在这儿玩一会儿吧。

赵让笑了，问他：“你相信有圣诞老人吗？”

“当然啊~”

赵让有些惊讶地看着他，是啊，如果不是真正相信，谁又能经营这样一家充满了热情和心意的店呢。

赵让用力地冲白毛衣点了点头，他的心久违地被点燃了。再荒诞的梦想也有不被嘲笑的角落，因为在这家店里，就存在着两个真正相信圣诞老人的人。

赵让看着又投入精心搭配中的白毛衣的侧脸，突然就想说说真心话。“其实我不是想要圣诞老人平白送给我些什么，只是我相信只要永远真诚地相信和努力，总会有些属于我的光亮。”

“那种光永远不会来到不相信的人身上。”白毛衣突然回头，冲赵让笑了。

赵让愣住了。

等他回过神来，白毛衣已经把一大把彩灯串缠到了他身上，“哈哈哈，这就是圣诞老人给你的光！”

“你！”

笑着闹着，不知不觉已经夜深了。 赵让已经太久没有从陌生人那得到过如此多的善意和迅速拉近的距离，这个圣诞夜，真的很美好。终于微信响到第八百遍，他不得不给何洛洛发了条马上就回来的保证。

“我下次还能再来找你玩吗？”赵让拉着门把手恋恋不舍地回头。

白毛衣微笑着，点了点头，目送着赵让远去。

小朋友，如果你永远不丢失你的真诚和梦想，那么我们就还会再见。

END

**Author's Note:**

> #让也 #雅漾  
> 时间：2019-12-27 评论：2 热度：43   
> < 上一篇下一篇 >  
> 评论(2)
> 
> 简单快乐-快乐环岛：又甜又可爱呢  
> 回复
> 
> 无.心.：呜呜呜呜呜呜明年他们也会在一起的呜呜呜呜呜呜
> 
> 热度(43)  
> 178 很喜欢此文字  
> 178 推荐了此文字  
> 野渡邬 很喜欢此文字  
> 开始逃离 很喜欢此文字  
> 狐狐是心头爱 很喜欢此文字  
> 小狐狸也 很喜欢此文字  
> 星星子 很喜欢此文字  
> 妳潇 很喜欢此文字  
> 苏. 很喜欢此文字  
> 又是个新的 很喜欢此文字  
> 输入中… 很喜欢此文字  
> EH 很喜欢此文字  
> 熠霫 很喜欢此文字  
> 刘清菡 很喜欢此文字  
> 崔崔超级酷 很喜欢此文字  
> 易 很喜欢此文字  
> 简单快乐-快乐环岛 很喜欢此文字  
> 小叮贩良～ 很喜欢此文字  
> 阿迪 很喜欢此文字  
> 最后一颗冰泡芙 很喜欢此文字  
> 心如止水 很喜欢此文字  
> 榴 很喜欢此文字  
> 面包崽崽🍞 很喜欢此文字  
> Yvaine. 很喜欢此文字  
> 耳东 很喜欢此文字  
> 鸢洛笙 很喜欢此文字  
> Pulsar. 很喜欢此文字  
> 幼稚园园长一号 很喜欢此文字  
> uniuni 很喜欢此文字  
> 冬橙夏西 很喜欢此文字  
> 易书卿. 很喜欢此文字  
> Jane麋鹿 推荐了此文字  
> Jane麋鹿 很喜欢此文字  
> 肖战老婆 很喜欢此文字  
> 铃木辛子 很喜欢此文字  
> 8时11分 很喜欢此文字  
> LY 推荐了此文字  
> LY 很喜欢此文字  
> 姝·若也 很喜欢此文字  
> 酸辣土豆粉 很喜欢此文字  
> 妖精那里跑 很喜欢此文字  
> 玫瑰奶油 很喜欢此文字  
> 糖纸 推荐了此文字  
> © 果蔬店不打烊 | Powered by LOFTER


End file.
